Ambrose Encounter
by axelmaniac
Summary: Ambrose pays a visit to NXT and gets it on with Sami.


Nxt chants filled the arena as the show had ended down in Orlando. The main event was a fatal four way to determine the number one contender for the NXT championship. The four superstars who had been placed in the match were Enzo Amore, Samoa Joe, Sami Zayn and Tye Dillinger. The match went on for a good twenty minutes that before Sami got the win over Enzo. They left the ring and went backstage as they all congratulated Sami, before they parted their ways as the Canadian now walked back into the locker room. Once there, he was greeted by a very unlikely superstar, Dean Ambrose.

"D-Dean, what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at the handsome fellow superstar. "Just came to check things out, ya know? I saw your match, man. You did really, really well." He flashed a grin towards the superstar. "Thanks." He smiled as he walked towards his stuff as he grabbed his bag and unzipped the zipper. "I also want to give you something for winning…" He said as he stood up and when he did, his black wife beater clung to his muscles. "O-oh?" Sami spoke as he looked through his bag for his shower stuff.

"Yeah…" He said as he grabbed at the hem of his own black wife beater and pulled it over his toned body and pulled it off as he tossed the fabric at the Canadian with a smirk on his facial features. Once the fabric hit him, he swallowed hard as he knew exactly what the guy wanted, but he knew he wanted to, but he wasn't going to show it.

Dean now walked off and walked towards the door as he turned the lock on it so that nobody would walk in while he was trying to get the guy. He now walked back into the room as he grinned at the superstar, before he fumbled with his belt and once he got that undone; he took it off and tossed it aside. His pants now sagged slightly, but didn't sag enough to show off any of his features, just the hem of his black boxer briefs.

Sami tried not to look like he was interested, so he sat down on the bench and unlaced his boots before he kicked them off. Now, he grabbed them of his tights and pulled them down and once they reached his ankles, he stepped out of them. He now stood in nothing but a white jockstrap that hugged his beautiful, firm tight ass.

"You did that on purpose you fucking asshole." Dean growled as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down before he kicked them off. Now, he stood in a pair of black tight boxer briefs that hugged his lower area and showed off the very impressive bulge he had. He slowly slipped off his briefs as his thick eight inch cock sprang free. Once they were down to his ankles, he kicked them off and smirked as he saw that Sami looked his way and brought his eyes down to his leaking member. "You know you want this…" He growled as he walked over to the superstar as he brought his hand up into his hair as he gripped a handful. The grip to his hair caused a moan to escape from his lips and that gave Dean permission to do more and he did.

He roughly pushed the guy down onto his knees and pushed his face close to his leaking member. "Suck it." He said in a clear command as the superstar wasted no time on taking the head into his mouth. He sucked and teased the head for a few short moments, before he moved his warm, wet mouth down and soon took his entire length down his throat. "Mmm, that's it, slut." He said as he let go of his hair as he let him work over his member.

Sami bobbed his head up and down on his cock, while he also hallowed out his cheeks to suck him harder. "Such a good mouth… fuck…" Dean moaned as he let his head fall back as he closed his eyes In pleasure. He was in heaven right now and that all thanks to Sami's talented mouth. While the Canadian worked over his cock, he brought his free hand up and cupped his balls, before he massaged them gently, while he tugged on them slightly. He then pulled off of his cock as he wrapped his hand around his member and stroked him slowly, before he brought his lips back around his member. He sucked him and stroked him at the same thing and that was enough for Dean.

He pulled him off of his member as he looked down at him. "Not going to cum just yet… going to save my load for your ass." He grinned. "Get on all fours." He said as the superstar nodded his head and did as he was told. He got down on all fours and Dean just licked his lips. Sami's tight hole was no on display and that jockstrap was hugging his ass, which turned Dean on even more. He now dropped down on his knees as he got behind his ass. He leaned his head down and licked his hole before he buried his face inside his ass. His tongue drove in and out of his mouth as it pushed in and out of the tight heat. "Mmm." He moaned against his hole, which had caused Sami to moan himself.

Sami may be a talented cock sucker, but Dean was a talented ass eater. He worked his tongue in and out of the male that until he felt he was lubed and stretched enough. He withdrew his face from in-between his cheeks as he pulled his body closer to the male. He then lined his wet, hard member up to the tight, wet hole. He pushed the head of his cock inside of him as he moaned instantly from the tightness that swallowed him. "Fuck, you're tight." He said as he pushed a bit more into him as he gave him time to adjust.

After a few short moments, he got the okay to move and so he pushed the last few inches inside of him. Now, he moved his hips as he started out with a slow pace at first, but when he got told to go faster, he did just that. He moved his hips a somewhat fast pace as his member slid in and out of the male. His hand snaked up and made it to his head as he gripped a handful of his hair and tugged on his head, which had caused him spew even more moans out of his mouth.

Dean had a very rough side and Sami was just about to see that. Dean tugged back on his head a bit more as he picked his pace up and slammed into him. He growled out as he tightly gripped on his hair, which caused a whimper to escape the Canadians lips. "Shut the fuck up." He growled out once again as he used his free hand to smack against his cheek, which had left a bright red hand print. Sami didn't think Dean had it in him, but know he knows that he does.

He picked his pace up once again as he gave it everything that he has. He slammed hard into the male as his sack slapped against his ass while he did so. With Sami still being in the jockstrap, he couldn't touch himself. He needed to and he needed to badly. His cock was painfully hard and it pushed against the fabric. It didn't help that Dean had now grabbed a hold of the hem of the white fabric as he twisted the materiel in his hand as he now had a good grip on it. "D-Dean… need to touch myself…" He whimpered. "What did I say? I told you to shut the fuck up." He growled as he let go of his hair, but he then wrapped his arm around his neck to pull him up so that his back was touching his bare chest. Once their skin touched, he moved his arm slightly until his hand came in contact with his throat.

Dean now squeezed slightly as his actions earned a gasp from the superstar. This was by far the best fuck Sami has ever gotten and he was enjoying it. Dean continued to slam into him as he now nailed at his prostate which sent waves of pleasures through Sami's body. "G-Going to cum." He growled in his ear as he squeezed his throat a bit harder as he continued to nail at his prostate. While he did that, Sami moaned as he managed to cum hands free inside his jockstrap. Some of the cum seeped through the fabric as it leaked onto the floor. Now that Sami had just came, his ass tightened around the thick member of the superstar who was currently fucking him.

"Fuck…" Dean growled as he slammed into him a few more times, before he slammed one last time and pushed himself balls deep inside of him. His cock twitched inside of him as he shot four decent sized loads inside of him. He then let go of his neck and let go of his jockstrap as Sami pulled off of him. "bend over." He said as he Sami did as he was told and bent over once again. "Push the cum out." He said as he buried his face inside of his ass once again, while Sami pushed the cum out. While he did that, Dean captured the cum from his ass and held it in his mouth. Now, he pulled back and grabbed Sami as he pulled him close and turned him around. Their lips soon met in a kiss as Dean pushed the cum that sat in his mouth inside of Sami's. The two shared a cum filled kiss that until Sami pulled back and grinned. The two had cum on their faces. "That was amazing… thank you." Sami said as he leaned in and licked the cum off of Dean's face, before he stood up and swallowed it all. "I sure as hell won't forget this, Dean. We'll do this again sometime, yes?" Sami smiled as he watched Dean nod his head. Sami now lowered his jockstrap as he tossed it inside of his bag.

Dean now stood up as Sami walked off towards the shower to clean himself up. He grabbed his own clothes as he tossed them back on, unlocked the door, and soon exited the locker room. After his shower, Sami walked out into the locker room area as he frowned not seeing Dean there. He knew Dean was going to leave, but he wished he would've stayed. He's looking forward to the next time they meet, because he knows that it'll be even better.


End file.
